Can I Keep You?
by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: Stacie and Aubrey's relationship status has been up in the air for months. Both hope to change that at the Bellas Halloween Bash. Staubrey with a sprinkle of Bechloe.


AN: I wanted to write a quick piece of fluff to wrap up October and Halloween and got this idea after watching Casper.

Aubrey tried to calm her nerves as she stood outside the Bella House and waited impatiently for Chloe to come out to meet her. She was surprised by the number of people filing in and out of the house and mingling on the front lawn as well. She glanced down at her costume, suddenly feeling very insecure, but Chloe's excited call from the porch didn't give her too much time to question her choice.

"You came," Chloe squealed with delight and Aubrey smiled as her best friend engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Yes, I came, but I am not sure about this costume. Are you sure I look okay," questioned Aubrey. Chloe scoffed as she looked her over.

"You look perfect. Stacie is going to love it."

"Are you sure she is even going to get it? I don't exactly look that different," grumbled Aubrey as she smoothed out her pink sweater.

"Trust me she is going to think you look totes hot tonight. You're dressed as one of her favorite characters. Come on, let's go inside and find her," said Chloe and Aubrey took in a deep breath as she followed her inside. It was only the second time she had been inside the Bella House and it looked much different with the Halloween decorations and number of undergrads filling up most of the space. The first time was right after Aca-Initiation when Chloe and Beca wanted to introduce her to the newest member of the Bellas, Flo, and Aubrey used it as a chance to see Stacie again.

The two of them spent the summer apart with Stacie heading back to Portland to spend time with her family and work as an intern while Aubrey tried to get settled into life as a college graduate. Working with the prestigious accounting firm of Saran and Associates made her transition much easier into the corporate world. She had a nice loft close to work and was considered a great fit in the company, but something in her life was missing. She assumed that after winning ICCA she would feel like her redemption story was complete and she could move on from Barden, but that was before her night with Stacie. After winning and celebrating with the rest of the Bellas, the two of them ended up in bed together. While most of the Bellas were oblivious to their connection, Stacie and Aubrey spent most of their year together circling one another. Aubrey tried to downplay the sexual chemistry they had, but after a night of orgasms that only left her wanting more, she couldn't deny there was something between them. The summer apart didn't quell the tension, but neither had a chance to act on their desires when Stacie returned. Aubrey was busy working with one of the firm's most important clients and Stacie was dealing with the added responsibility of being a veteran Bella and taking shifts at the lab on campus. The Bella Halloween Bash was the first time they would get a chance to do more than just text or talk on the phone and Aubrey was anxious to see her. While the two spoke often, they didn't talk about the ambiguity of their relationship status, something Aubrey hoped to confirm that night.

"Hey, get out of that head of yours and relax. I know for a fact Stacie is excited to see you. Whatever relationship stuff you need to work out will figure itself out. The Hunter hasn't been on the prowl since she returned from Portland and we all know it is because she is waiting for you," assured Chloe and Aubrey smiled appreciatively at her. It never ceased to amaze her how well Chloe could read her. They headed into the kitchen and Aubrey immediately began searching for Stacie. She was hopeful when she spotted Beca and Cynthia Rose that Stacie wouldn't be far from two of her closest friends. Chloe wrapped an arm around Beca and playfully bumped hips with her.

"I did my job. Here's my bestie. Now where is yours," questioned Chloe and Aubrey rolled her eyes at the way Beca and Chloe gazed at one another. While she was happy that the alt girl finally broke up with Jesse over the summer and admitted her feelings for her best friend, watching the two of them so happily in love made her envious.

"She went to stop Amy from challenging some frat boys to a drinking contest. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time," reminded Beca and Aubrey frowned in confusion.

"What happened last time," asked Aubrey and Cynthia Rose shook her head in amusement.

"They all got so drunk they went to the Treble House and painted their butt cheeks on the windows," informed Cynthia Rose.

"I definitely don't want a call from Jesse in the morning about any Bella pranks. Last time was so awkward," added Chloe.

"Don't worry. It's been handled," announced Stacie as she walked over to them and Aubrey couldn't help but smile at her costume. Stacie bit her lip when she recognized Aubrey's costume as well.

"You're Betty," she said in surprise and Aubrey smiled even more.

"Well, I couldn't have Veronica going stag to her own party," teased Aubrey. Stacie beamed with happiness and Beca nodded at Chloe and Cynthia Rose.

"We're going to go check on the others. See you two later," called Beca over the music, but Stacie and Aubrey's eyes never left one another. Stacie wrapped her arms around Aubrey's waist and sighed happily.

"I am really happy you are here, Bree. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I know our schedules have been hectic, but I finished the Miller Account and that will free me up during the weeks. Plus, that means no more traveling on weekends."

"Good because I've been meaning to ask you something."

"You have," asked Aubrey as she ran a hand through Stacie's hair. Stacie nodded.

"I watched that movie you recommended. It isn't exactly what I meant by the perfect Halloween film, but I really liked it."

"Hey, Casper is the best Halloween movie in existence."

"Um, no, it doesn't beat Hocus Pocus."

"How dare you," said Aubrey as she gasped in mock horror and Stacie laughed.

"But I will concede that it is good and even includes one of my favorite lines now."

"Oh yea and what line is that," asked Aubrey and Stacie giggled before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Can I keep you," she whispered and Aubrey sighed in relief at the question. She nodded before tenderly kissing Stacie. They melted into one another, but groaned when they heard catcalling and cheers from the other side of the kitchen. They pulled apart to see the rest of the Bellas smiling at them and Aubrey blushed. Stacie playfully glared at her friends before pulling Aubrey closer.

"I guess they are Betty and Veronica fans like us," teased Stacie.

"I still cannot believe you made me read those comics. You owe me like a hundred movie nights."

"Oh whatever, you love them."

"Not the point, I read several comics for you and all you have done is watch Casper for me."

"I suppose you have a point, Posen, so how about I make it up to you? Movie night at your place tomorrow? We can watch whatever you want," suggested Stacie and Aubrey sighed happily.

"Sounds perfect, it is about time you watch Twilight," Aubrey said with a teasing smile and Stacie groaned as she shook her head.

"No, please, anything but…" Aubrey captured her lips in a passionate kiss before Stacie could finish and the brunette melted into the embrace. They leaned their foreheads against one another when they pulled apart and Stacie sighed.

"Fine, but only because you are sexy and I plan on making out with you the entire movie."

"I think that's a fair compromise," agreed Aubrey and Stacie winked at her.

"Come on, let's put the weirdos out of their misery and let them ask us if we are finally a couple. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can have you all to myself," said Stacie and Aubrey groaned.

"Can't we skip that part and just head to my place," whined Aubrey as she glanced over at the Bellas whispering amongst themselves. Stacie smirked.

"You know I want that, but they would never let us live it down. Besides, you look way too amazing to not be on the dance floor. We'll let them interrogate us, do a bit of dancing, and then head to your place. How about that," suggested Stacie.

"If we must," agreed Aubrey with a wink. They laced their fingers together and Aubrey kissed Stacie one more time before heading over to speak with their friends.

Aubrey blinked a couple of times to focus back on the present. She was cuddled up on the couch with Stacie in her arms as they finished up the first movie of their annual movie night. While they planned to take an early morning flight the next day to attend Chloe and Beca's Halloween party in Los Angeles, neither wanted to change their tradition for their anniversary. In addition to whatever vacation or plans they tended to make to celebrate the night they finally made their relationship official, they also had a movie night full of their favorites every year on October 26th, the day of the first Bella Halloween Bash. Aubrey couldn't believe it had been four years since she showed up in her Betty costume and became Stacie's girlfriend. Much had changed since then.

After Stacie graduated, she was offered a position at her parents' corporation in Portland. She refused to take it if Aubrey wanted to stay in Atlanta, but Aubrey knew it had always been Stacie's dream to work with her brothers and parents. Aubrey also had grown tired of the firm and was more than happy to move to Portland with the love of her life. Saran and Associates refused to make her a partner and give her the promotion she was in search of, so she was relieved to have a chance to move on. She'd been approached by numerous firms in the past, but always declined so she could stay close to Stacie. Once Stacie mentioned Portland, Aubrey began fielding offers from firms in the region and eventually chose one willing to make her a partner.

The two of them rented a penthouse in Portland, but Aubrey hoped it was just a temporary arrangement. She knew what she wanted with Stacie, but was nervous to ask for the commitment. She and Stacie talked about the future, but never in certain terms, and she felt her heart racing as she watched the scene from Casper that always made her heart flutter. She heard Stacie sigh dreamily as well and Aubrey kissed the top of her head. Aubrey slipped her hand into her pocket and was relieved to feel the ring that weighed heavily on her mind for the past weeks. She pulled it out and cleared her throat. Stacie looked up at her and her eyes widened as Aubrey said the words playing on their television screen.

"Can I keep you," asked Aubrey and she smiled when tears filled Stacie's eyes.

"Yes, a hundred times yes," cried Stacie and Aubrey sighed in relief as Stacie showered her with kisses.

"Really," giggled Aubrey and Stacie scoffed.

"Like I would ever say no to you, Bree. It has always been you. You know that," assured Stacie and Aubrey beamed with happiness as she slipped the ring on Stacie's finger.

"It has always been you too and always will."

"I was hoping you would ask soon," confessed Stacie.

"And why didn't you ask me then," teased Aubrey and Stacie winked at her.

"Because I wanted you to be ready too, I knew you would eventually get there."

"Wait, when did you know you wanted us to get married?" Stacie blushed and shrugged.

"I knew you were it for me for a while, but I guess I have been waiting for you to ask me since I graduated," admitted Stacie and Aubrey's eyes widened.

"I wanted to, I just wasn't sure if it was too soon with everything else going on. I mean you were graduating and we were moving to Portland and…I just didn't want to overwhelm you."

"Baby, you can never overwhelm me, especially when it comes to us being together. I meant it when I asked to keep you that night. I have been yours ever since," assured Stacie and Aubrey tenderly kissed her.

"Then I guess it is a good thing we finally made it official," assured Aubrey. She sighed happily and hugged her fiancée as the end credits of Casper rolled. It had always been one of her favorite movies, but that night solidified it at the top of her list.


End file.
